Eternal Darkness
by ElectraKitty
Summary: Jemima's Daughter broomstick is having awkward visions of another cat. And they are becoming worse! Could the whole tribe be in danger?
1. Chapter 1

OOC: Greetings fellow 'CATS' fans :bow: I'm so glad you have decided to read my story! This story takes place with a kitten character i role play on the Salvations Role playing board. Her name is Broomstick. As the story progresses more characters will be added in. I will warn you now..it will probobly take me awhile to get chapters up! So please be patient with me ^_^

I hope you like it! 

Flashback are in _Italics_

"" Represent talking!

I do NOT own CATS, the Salvation board, or anything else. I do however own my character Moonbeam..but i must give credit to my friend Christa!(Moon beam fluff) Pleaase dont sue me, you wont get much! So like i said i dont own cats no no! or the character, except broomstick...cept i dont own her, i only play her o_o'' lol! 

Okay! ummm onto the story! YAY! 

~Eternal Darkness~

Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

She sat on the ground, upon her knees. Lithe dark body was bathed in moonlight, as swirls of silver markings appeared all over her. Eyes were closed, arms outstretched as if to embrace the air. Her long black tail swayed behind her, but every other part of her body was still.... Still as death almost.

Suddenly the moonlight began to fade, and the Femme turned her head...Eyes opened to reveal the crimson color of blood. A grin.... that grin... It was demonic...The grin of something that did not belong! Her paws sprang forward, body lunging.. claws outstretched.. fangs stained with blood!

Then everything went black..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Broomsticks eyes darted open, pupils wide.. so that her cat like eyes looked purely black. She lie upon the ground, but couldnt make out where she was...that was odd. She was shaking, shaking so hard. Where was she? What happened!? and who was that cat..? Her mind was spinning with questions, alot of them! But suddenly the kitten/queen jumped up. What if she was still there? waiting to kill her, to tear her apart? 

The young ones legs wobbled uncertainly, before she collapsed to the ground with a gentle 'thump' and a poof of dust flew up. Broomstick glanced upwards...looking around..through small particles of dust still floating in the air. She held back the sudden urge to sneeze..as her little black nose twitched. There was no one there... She was alone. Back in the junkyard. The junkyard where she had been born, and she was safe...right?

"Achoo"! Her sneeze caused more dust to go flying around, before settling on the ground and in her dark fur. She sat there for a few moments, contemplating what she had seen, and what exactly had happened. Her right ear, gave a gentle flicker, and she remembered...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

(Flashback) 

__

"Broomstick Hurry up"! Tattletail cried. Tattletail was broomsticks sibling, and she had a knack for gossiping and telling stories.She happened to look exactly like her mother. Jemima, yes, Jemima!

They were the kittens of Jemima and TumbleBrutus who had mated at the last Jellicle ball, when Gus the theater cat passed on into the Heavyside layer.

Broomstick as well looked like a replica of her mother, save the fact that she had Leopard spotted paws, and bright yellow eyes.. that were constantly changing colors. She had quite a few talents, the talent to be graceful and at times it seemed as if she could fly. Of course.. she couldn't, but it was nice to pretend, and wish.. How wonderful it would really be.

The young kitten padded up next to her sister, out of breath." I hate it when mom tries to give us baths, we aren't babies anymore"! She stuck her small pink tongue out playfully and sat down. That was true, the kittens had now grown up a bit... and broomstick herself.. could possibly begin to find a mate at the next ball! She hoped so... She would hate it if she was told she was to young. The problem was, she had never talked to any other tom kittens, they all seemed to have taken a liking to others. She admired the younger ones, Mipyr and Misto's kittens, they could do magic! And Cassandra and Alonzo, their kittens were very graceful.. as if they had stepped right out of ancient Egypt!

Broomstick suddenly blinked, as her sister waved a paw in front of her. "Oh! Sorry! ..I guess I blanked out again..I was just thinking about the upcoming Jellicle ball! it will be our first, im so excited".She looked at her sister with a cheerful grin, batting at the ground idely.

Tattletail giggled and romped in a circle," I know me to! I heard It's so much fun! And that the everlasting cat is absolutely beautiful"! The Jemima look alike jumped onto a box..taking another random thing of junk higher..until she was on a high junkpile." Hey, I bet I can jump farther than you! I've been practicing"!

Broomstick had been so caught up in wondering about the everlasting cat, she hardly heard her sister. *The everlasting cat...I bet she's Beautiful!* Upon glancing up, she noticed her sister. Rump in the air.. Preparing to pounce playfully at a butterfly on a pillow a few leaps away. She watched as her paws pushed off from the ground.. body stretching, Front paws landing on the pillow. Before she stumbled onto the pillow, scaring away the butterfly!

Broom giggled and made her way up the junk pile. Tattletail herself was scowling, so she wasn't the best leaper! But as said before, she had a wonderful way of saying things to people so that it sounded very interesting! Broomstick never had a way with words, she was shy..and often stumbled when talking to others..especially toms!

Tattletail sat down, watching her sister.. who was crouching on top of the junk pile, ready to leap onto a rock, even further away. Tails eyes widened," Don't! you'll end up getting hurt, then mom and dad will blame me for it"! Of course, she has no doubt in her mind, that her sister could make the jump. But her nose wrinkled, and she gave a worried look. Broomstick seemed to have alot of confidence in her leaping even so.

Broomstick wasn't listening, all her concentration was on the rock. Her whole body was tense in preparation just for the leap. Her mind focused upon it, Her eyes swirled a light green, and she licked the tip of her nose..with her rough pink tongue. Then without notice.. she sprung from the junk heap.. front paws stretched forward, back paws pushing backwards against the air. Her whole movement seemed to define that of a feline's, The feeling of the wind upon her face was wonderful. It was times like this, that she really wish she could fly. Fly away.. towards the clouds, and watch everyone and everything like little mice. Silver eyes opened, but she didn't see the rock in front of her..she saw the ground! Her mind flashed as she began to position herself to land early.. but her mind was taken over by something. By a vision.. She saw a black cat. Entwined with silver marking's..bathed in moonlight!

Then she hit the ground, with a hard thump..sliding across the ground. Her body was tense, stiff....and unknown to her sceaming sister, she was overtaken by the vision.

Tattletail rushed to her sister, and placed a paw upon her should. She gave a squeak of surprise.. her sister was cold! She tried shaking her to wake her up. But she wouldn't! She was still breathing..but.. it was as if she was unconcouse..her mind completely gone from body. This scared tail as she turned and quickly took off to find either her parents or one of the other Jellicles. Paws moving her swiftly against the ground and she bounded away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Broomstick shuddered, She felt cold. She felt cold at the thought that she had failed her leap, and at the thought of what she had envisioned. Normally, she would have passed it off for a dream, but it felt like so much more...like it had been real! She swallowed, ears flattened against her head. She was beginning to find herself becoming scared, Surely Tattletail would be back by now? But what if the vision had been real, what if the female cat went after her sister!? It was possible...but..no.. she had hit the ground from falling. Maybe that was why she had seen that? Maybe it had been the everlasting cat!! 

Broomsticks eyes widened at the thought, had she come close to death? Had the everlasting cat come to take her to the heavyside? Or...did she want to tell her something maybe? But no, it couldn't have been the everlasting cat...this cat..was so scary..to terrifying for words. The way her eyes looked as if they were filled with blood, the rage on her face.

The young queen held back tears, she felt herself shaking again. She just couldn't stop. But after a few moments, she began to get up a little bit of courage. It was stupid to stay lying here, because if that vision had been real, the cat could come back anytime. She needed to find her sister and make sure she was alright. 

Broomstick lifted herself up, legs shook, they felt like lead when she lifted them. But she managed to start walking. She felt so tired, it seemed as if falling had taken all her energy. Her eyes had now shifted to a cloudy gray. As she walked slowly towards her parents den, her energy seemed to deteriorate with each step.She even wondered if she was going in the correct direction, everything seemed to be twisted around from its original state. Her breathing was harsh, and it became more difficult , with every step she took.

But suddenly as she glanced upwards, she saw her sister, pulling at father's paw. She felt Relief flood through her, as they looked up at her...as they came running over to her. They were okay.. but was she?

Her father was in a panic..trying to ask what had happened while tattletail jumped in circles, reliving the events step by step, with extra drama added in. As tail fell head first into the ground ,In a reenactment as of what had happened.

Her father led her towards the oven. Tattletail picked herself and rushed over..asking if broomstick was okay. She seemed to now be concerned with her sister, at first...she had seen her walking.. and she looked like she was okay. So she had assumed she was, but now tail's saw it...she seemed to be weak..her eyes..were very odd.

Broomstick lied down in a corner..wrapping her tail around herself. She was to tired to answer. It felt so nice to stop walking, she felt so weak...so tired.. she just wanted to sleep. It was as if she had lost half of her life's energy. But that was stupid, It was probably Fatigue that caused her to fall, and imagine those silly things.

As she looked up to her father...who was panicking and asking what had happened? If she was alright? He then turned to ask Tattletail where her mother was.

Tattletail only took the job of calming him.

"It's okay dad, im sure moms probably with jenny! You should go get Jenny and mom!! Grandma always knows how to take care of people, and mom will be really worried! I'll stay here with Broomstick until you get back okay"? She gave her dad a reassuring look. One that convinced him perfectly. He left the den in silence, his hansom features overtaken with worry. He seemed to want to know what directly happened, so that he wouldn't be trampled by two angry queens for not taking better action. As well as the fact, that he had no idea what happened to his eldest daughter.

Tattletail tuned back to Broomstick, she curled up next to her, nuzzling her affectionately in a sisterly fashion." are you okay"? She wanted to ask her sister how she had gotten back so quickly, because when she had left her, only moment before, Broomstick had been out cold. Literally. And why she had missed the jump? when she could have easily made that one. But she didn't dare ask those questions, when her sister was in such shape.

Broomstick was already half asleep, her head kept nodding forward..and the warmth from her sisters soft fur was making it worse. Her whole body was weak...It was as if she was in a dream state. Her eyes were still a cloudy gray, but what was most odd, is the pupils of her eyes were still wide, as if she had seen a ghost or something. Despite her relaxed state, they stayed full.

Tattletail noticed her sisters dozing state, and she quickly nudged against her to wake up.She licked a bit of dust off of her sisters coat and looked at her," Don't fall asleep"!!! She said this in a soft but harsh voice. She didn't want to startle her sister, but she had to make sure she stayed awake. Tails was deeply worried, Her sister had always gone off into dazes...but nothing like this... she seemed to be in another world. The young queen sighed.. and continued to clean her sister, occasionally nudging her to keep her awake, until the others returned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tumblebrutus quickly ran through the junkyard, his tail flying out behind him. His green eyes were focused ahead with worry. He had to find his mate and Jenny! His paws moved swiftly against the ground, and he seemed to move with a certain speed. Maybe that was where Broomstick got her quickness and Agility? 

As he ran ahead, her prayed to the everlasting cat that his daughter would be alright. He skidded to a halt in front of a pile of junk, a squeezed in through a narrow opening.. Leading into a large den with a few females sitting about. Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, Jemima, Cassandra, Electra, and Mipyr.(the dream cat)

He quickly rushed over to his mate, stammering to find the words he so desperately searched for in his mind. He didn't wish to upset Jemima , he wanted to make sure she didn't panic like he had done.

Jemima looked at her mate with confused and questioning eyes. She placed a slender paw on his shoulder. He seemed worried, as he stood there catching his breath..he looked as if he had something important to say. Her own mind began to run over horrible things.. he seemed so worried! what if something had happened to the kittens!? or the junkyard!?

She spoke first, in a calm voice. Though it shook with evident worry," Tumble, what's happened? Is everything alright"?!

Tumblebrutus nodded slightly," Y..yes, everything's okay. Something happened to Broomstick, I believe she fell from what Tattletail told me. But she seems to be very weak, and tattletail was going on about how cold she was, and how she wouldn't wake up when she came to get me! When we went to get broomstick..she had already found her way back..so I left her with tattletail and came to get you and Mrs. Anydots.. seeing as she might be able to help". He glances up, all of the females were looking at him with worry, stuff like this happened all the time..kittens getting hurt. But so far..none of them had gone unconscious like that.

Jemima let out a small Squeak, much like her daughter, tattletail had done when she saw broomstick fall. She jumped up..and started outside, and towards the den. Her body was shaking in fear, her poor daughter! was she okay!? Why hadn't she been there to keep an eye on her!? 

She suddenly felt two sets of paws pulling her backwards...tumble embraced her quickly within his arms..and jenny smoothed out her daughters fur," Hold on a second dear". But she struggled to get free, why were they holding her back!? She had to get to her daughter and make sure she was safe! Weren't they worried!? She suddenly gave up against her mates strong grip.

Tumblebrutus held on tightly, he had no intentions of letting her go until she knew what had happened."Jem, calm down.. she's alright. I promise you... I left her it tail's care... you need to be calm. The calmer you are..the calmer she will be okay"? He kissed her nose reassuringly...since when did he become so strong in these situations? It made him remember the time when he had ran off...to the other side of the fence...and left her. He had been so stupid. He cherished the femme in his arms, and would do all in his power to keep her in safe keeping, as well as his kittens.

Jem's eyes widened as she looked up at him, he had matured....and...it made her feel, safe and happy to know that he cared about his family now. She took a deep breath and nodded," Okay... let go... I'm calm", She smiled to him and her mother as they rushed off towards the den...Even though inside she was filled with what seemed like billions of mixed emotion, the main one was fear, and as well.. Love for her mate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jemima was the first to rush in through the opening, Her face panic stricken...but it quickly changed to worry and sadness. She felt as if she should blame herself for not taking care of her daughter, but she had no reason to. She quickly made her way over, looking at tattletail and smiling weakly," Is she alright..."? She sat down...looking at her daughter and giving her a small snuzzle and a nudge. She noted the fact that her eyes were a odd cloudy gray, and that she was very cold to the touch. This startled the sweet mother, and she asked broomstick herself," what happened dear"?

Broomstick glanced up at her mother as she came rushing in, quickly following behind were her father and her grandmother.It was taking everything the kitten/queen had to stay awake, she felt slightly relieved to see her mother, but everyone seemed to be so concerned, as if she was already half dead! This angered her slightly, she had more strength than that! She struggled to sit up...and smiled weakly," I'm fine you guys, i...just havnt been getting much sleep... so I fell, thats all". Broomstick knew it was more then that, she could feel it, but she would tell them this to keep them from worrying...or thinking she had gone mad".

Jemima looked at her daughter silently, with her wide eyes. She wasn't so innocent anymore... but she was still sweet and caring, as well as smart. She wasn't going to be fooled by such things... but..maybe.. that was all that had happened? She hoped so, she wanted to tell her daughter to go to sleep, and then wake up all better again. But she knew that wasn't going to happen, there was something wrong! Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother speaking gently.

"Yes...tired..more then likely thats it! Come now.. everyone out.. she needs to sleep"! She smiled cheerfully at broomstick, then motioned for the others to come outside. Tumble, and Jemima followed, and tattletail as well did. But she did so reluctantly..she didnt like the idea of leaving her sister like this. But she was reassured by broomstick giving her a cheerfully and healthy smile," I'm fine"! 

Tattletail saw the emptyness in it, and it made her only more worried as she left. She was quickly led along with her parents back to Jenny's den.. to discuss what to do...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Broomstick watched as they left, and she quickly lied herself back down. She tried to keep from shaking again.. but she was so cold.. and she was stricken with the fact that she had everyone worried! Yet...she couldn't denie..she was glad to have everyone out.she wanted to sleep and contemplate things on her own. Like the dream, and why she was so tired, but she never got to that as she curled up..slowly falling into a deep dreamless state. Her last thought before this, being.. 'I must see the Twins'. 

End -^_^-

eeee! okay i finished! the first chapter of a very long story!

So what will happen next!? will Broomstick see the twins? will she find out about the vision! Find out in Chapter two!

Thanks! Please R&R! 

-ElectraKitty


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I am awfully sorry its taken me so long to get story two up. I've been making alot of changes to things and it might take me awhile to get chapters up. Because I'm creating parts of the story as I go! Lol

Btw There is also a few mistakes I made in the first story, besides it moving very quickly and a few occasional typo's! Jennyanydots is Jemima's mother, which makes her the grandmother to the kittens.

Hopefully this next part of the story will catch your attention!

Thanks!

-Lecs

Speaking - " "

Flashback's/vision's/ and other forms of intense thought are in _italics!_

~~Eternal Darkness~~

Chapter Two

__

A large room, towers of seats., rows continuing on to quite some height. Within the seats were filled with many Felines. They were beautiful and enrapturing, each of them seemed to give off a gentle light. But even though they were meant to look like peaceful angels, their faces were stern and full of something ..anger? No, it was more then just anger that fired in their eyes. It was hate.

The slim figure of a queen stood amidst it all, her body was lithe ,curvaceous, and tall. Black as night with silver marking entwining through her silky fur. She seemed to sparkle under the lights of the vast room. Her eyes were a cloudy gray, and they swirled like a vast abyss .

Her chin was raised, and jaw was set with determination. Just like the immense amount of Felines that stood before her with rage...he own eyes fired, with courage. She refused to let them see the fear that twisted her insides like the tails of millions of rats. She sat upon the floor, in front of them. Her body and mind chained to the place where she resided with an invisible force. So not even her powers could save her now. It was the will of the Mystical Divinity that her fate rest upon, What it was..she did not know. Death? certainly not... she was one of them. She could not die... only be damned, but what to? Her mind raced for answers to such questions. But the thoughts were interrupted by a voice... Soft and gentle, but harsh and steady. 

It was Cresentia, Elder of the Mystical Divinity, trained by the everlasting cat herself. Yes.. the everlasting cat. The most powerful goddess within the Mystical Divinity and beyond, She was the ruler of all cats, The mother of all felines, ..the everlasting cat. And how the one sitting in the middle of the crowd of the divinity hated her. Her body thrived on the hatred she felt towards that Goddess....how could she even be called one!? The condemned one's body shook as thoughts of the past threated to take over her. Make her weak...make her cry.

" Moonbeam"! Cresentia's moon yellow eyes pierced towards her. Moonbeam, yes ..that was her. Once a respectful member of the divinity herself....A now a disgrace to all. No doubt they all wished to tear her apart...but that was wrong, and they would be no better then the one before them.

"Moonbeam...You have arrived here today, because of your hideous acts ,that no doubt have shaken the Divinity of all feline's itself. Which may, or may not have been your intentions. These actions cannot go without punishment...the worst punishment possible". Cresentia paused... Her black fur ruffled slightly..with anger as she prepared to describe upon the council what Moonbeam had done...as if it were a blasphemy upon all of their kind. 

" You deliberately snuck past the gates...killing one of the gaurds and taking their powers to get past, Used your powers that were practised for good..and used them for evil. to KILL the everlasting cat. It was clear you were unsuccessful and were injured yourself by her powers much greater than yours..but if you had been stronger i do not wish to doubt what could have happened"!!!! Crestenia's firm voice had now become very high and she looked to be upset. All the while moonbeam watched with a smirk.... To see her own tutor...the one who had been like a mother to her, get so upset. She deserved it, as did everyone else. They deserved worse.. they were not there when her mate had been killed....killed by the everlasting cat!! Moonbeam suddenly attempting to fling herself forward against the invisible restraints.. was held fast...her body was shaking violently at the thoughts...of the horrible events and then the point where Cresentia refused to believe her!

The divinity gasped... as moonbeam was given a blast backwards from the forcefield, but none had any intentions of helping her.

Cresentia spoke once more, she had regained some of her strength but still seemed to be struggling against wanting to help the one in front of her. Or damn her forever to the underworld for attempting harm upon all of their mother." Do you have anything to say... before your fate is passed on into the hands of the council"?

Moonbeam merely sneered... her eyes flashed red... and her claws slashed at cresentai..though it was impossible to reach. Her fur ruffled in anger and she looked as if she could break free of the restraints any moment. But she soon gave up...and stopped her attempted attack. There was nothing she could do...not now. She would have to wait.

Cresentia nodded," alright then...". she swallowed, and her long tail gave a nervous flicker but she turned to a dark gray feline sitting behind her with bright green eyes, and nodded to him. He stepped forward and looked down at Moonbeam..his voice did not waver like Cresentia's..but he spoke as if moonbeam were a witch, getting ready to be hung at the stake. " Moonbeam, Daughter of Itala and Nuren, you have been condemned to eternity, locked away behind the gates of darkness...you shall be stripped of all powers, and energy except for your soul. You will never be aloud out... or access to any powers. Ever".

The divinity nodded their heads in approval ,and cresentia bowed hers.. hiding the shameful tears of anger and sorrow from the others. Moonbeam merely watched them, her eyes were flaring a blood red, and her fur was on end as two cats grabbed her and dragged her from the room.

They took her quickly to another room... a large white walkway.. they walked for a long time. She could not do anything, they had a power lock on her... and she was weak. As they left the white walkway...they came to a gate, which led to a dark place...surrounded with an immense amount of walls. The place smelled damp, of sorrow. And that scared her slightly. There was a door, THAT door... the one that would lead to everything that she had in store for the rest of her life...Nothing.

Moonbeam struggled, but it was pointless and she knew it. A tall white cat walked out.. It was her!.. She had perfect fur..and soft periwinkle eyes that seemed to hold everything past, present and future within them. She was tall and thin... and did indeed, Look like a goddess. But Moonbeam only looked upon her with disgust... she wanted to tear her apart and would do anything to do it right here!

The everlasting cat made her way to Moonbeam..and held out a paw to the guards to release her. Moonbeam was powerless within these walls...as she would be behind that door. The everlasting cat spoke...a soft voice...pure and gentle.. it made Moon even more angry. The everlasting cats paw reached out, and she touched Moonbeams forehead ..where the marking of the divinity was... it disappeared in a flash...and she was stripped of her place with them. Everything she onec had was gone... She felt weak and pointless without it. And attacking the everlasting cat would only make it worse.... No.. she HAD to wait, until she had the strength...until the time was right, even if she had to wait eternity.

The everlasting cat nodded," Moonbeam ..your actions have caused myself and the divinity a hard decision ..as you were very promising with your powers. But you chose to use them in the wrong way. You shall go now..never to return to the living..or the un-leaving realm". With that... the everlasting cat held out her paw..and moonbeam was lifted into the air..the doors opened..and she flew into them. They closed behind her..and that was it... She would reside there forever. Maybe... 

As the everlasting cat disappeared ..and the guards left in a hurry, a small voice could be heard,"Broomstick......come to me.... i need you...we must...we must killl her.....KILL HER NOW"!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~

Broomstick shot up, Her eyes were wide and she was breathing as if she had been holding her breath for quite a long time. Her ears were pinned back against her head and she clutched at her tail as if it was her only source of life. The kitten/queen was shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes were a blood red...but as quickly as they had been so ..they faded back into a cloudy gray. Broomstick was still frozen in one spot ..her chest heaved as she struggled to breath, and gather herself. She finally began to get control over her senses and glanced around, her mother and father and siblings were all asleep. Tattletail was right next to her...curled into a ball of fluff and sleeping soundly.

Broomstick gently got up, and made her way towards the exit of the den, but as soon as she was about to leave through a small opening, she was interrupted by one of her other sisters...Cricket," Where are you going...its the middle of the afternoon...you should be sleeping..plus mom, dad and grandma told us not to bother you because you had to rest". Her sister was talking in a tired voice, as if broomstick had just woken her. Broomstick sighed and looked at her sister," I'm fine... I feel a lot better and I don't need to rest I'm not a kitten". she spoke in a hushed tone, but it was slightly angry.. she didn't mean to snap, but she was tired of being treated like she has a new born, and she didn't want to forget what she had dreamed by arguing with her family! "If anyone else ask where I am ..just tell them I'm with nanna". She smiled reassuringly and walked out.

Broomstick silently made her way through the slighty abandoned junkyard, most cats were with their humans, or sleeping. Seeing as it was a sunny afternoon...it tended to make cats just a little tired. But she was wide awake, and was in need of answers.. she knew these dreams weren't normal. This was the second one she had, had and she was afraid the next one might be really bad. Her paws delicately padded through the junkyard ..but she was walking swiftly. She seemed to be leading herself towards the twins home, If they couldn't help her ..she only had one other choice. But she would come to that if need it be. She enjoyed being around the Mystic twins..and had become quite fond of them. They were quiet. .and very nice, but they gave her a sense of peace, and she enjoyed chatting with them.

Broomstick stopped quite suddenly and raised her head, her nose twitched as she sniffed at the air, then continued on her way. As she passed by she saw a cat lazily lounging in the sun, she smiled and wished she didn't have so much to worry about ..so she could do the same!

The Kitten/queen soon enough made it to where Tantomile and Coricopat often were.. she could smell them and soon enough, spotted them curled up atop an old discarded arm chair. She tilted her head, and was slightly unsure about waking them...but pranced over and sat down," Tant....Cori...yoohoo"! She smiled cheerfully and Tantomile lifted her head to look at the younger one in front of her, she smiled in return and sat up. Of course after taking a nice long stretch. Coricopat soon woke up as well after nudge from Tant's paw, and they jumped down from the old chair in unison. Their bodies moved together in perfect rhythm, and most knew it wasn't just because they were twins, but because of their slight physic powers. Which was why Broomstick was here! Plus she needed to talk to some good friends!

Tantomile was first to speak, and she sat down next to Broomstick, giving her a friendly nuzzle. "Hello Broomstick, how are you? what brings you to us on such a sunny day.. shouldn't you be resting.. especially after that fall"? Cori smiled and prodded his sister," I'm sure she's stronger than that, but you do seem to have something that's bothering you Ms. Broomstick ..anything we can help with"?

Broomstick smiled at their understanding...and then turned serious, She knew she hadn't forgotten her dream because it was still in her mind as clear as the day ..which is why she proceeded to tell them about her visions. They both seemed to be very worried and concerned about such visions. But, like Broomstick had slightly been dreading..they didn't pass them off as simple dreams. But they were very convinced they could be important.

After Broomstick relived the event's.. there was a lot of silence, and Coricopat spoke up first this time," I have a feeling these aren't just dreams, but yet i'm not sure what they are exactly ..they could be vision's from the past...or...I don't know. But we shouldn't make anything to big out of it until we know...but on the other hand.. we can't let it go".

Tantomile nodded in agreement and got a look of concentration on her face " This moonbeam...im curiouse of her and her past. Why would she wish to kill the everlasting cat ..and the mystical divinity...yes. ". She turned to Broomstick," I'm wondering.. if someone is trying to contact you ..whether it is Moonbeam.. or someone from the divinity.. If you have another dream.. I think we should go right away to Misto and Mypir... they are the dream cat's and may have a better idea of what is happening".

Broomstick nodded and smiled," thank you... for your help.. i'm just so worried ..what if I have another dream? I usually feel slighty awkward after them.. and like I said.. things are happening to me"!

The kitten/queen's voice had become a squeak. .and her eyes were watering. She had never come this undone, but she was scared that if this Moonbeam was trying to get ahold of her...that she really was in danger, and possibly so was her family ..and maybe even the tribe itself"!

Tantomile and Coricopat reassured her, that she should go to Misto and Mypir as soon as possible ..and that things were going to be alright".

After a little bit more conversation about the dreams, they napped together..and then Broomstick snuck off. She had decided that it was important she saw The dream cats, As she padded along, she wondered about moonbeam. When she dreamed, it was as if she could feel what moonbeam was feeling, and hear the thoughts of what everyone was thinking. She continued to think about things ..she was particularly interested in what Moonbeam had meant by her mate being killed by the everlasting cat. She shuddered and frowned, Broomstick couldn't take much more of this. After a small stroll through the junkyard, she started towards the fence to wait for Misto and Mypir, they had a family.. therefore they wouldn't arrive till they got out. Broomstick glanced up and smiled... she could smell dusk in the air... crisp and soft smelling... the sky was a dark shade of blue, and darkness was setting in upon the junkyard. But Broomstick was beginning to feel light headed.. She sighed walked towards a box lying on its side. Broom crawled in it and lied down ..she could hear a soft voice in her mind" Broomstick.... come with me....come....i need you". Broomstick blinked and shook her head..she thought she had dosed off and someone was calling her...but no one was around. There was still no sign of Misto or Mypir..or any of their kittens. She rested her head upon her leopard spotted paws, her tail wrapped tightly around her body.. and the voice came again," Broomstick...come with me...let me show you... let me tell you my story" the voice was soft...and soothing. But mature and very queen like. Broomsticks eyes closed softly..and her ears perked forward...as she fall into a deep sleep...to learn the tale of Moonbeam.

- End -^_^-

okay! So how did you like that? The chapter was a little longer..and just like a promised you got to read more of moonbeam and other characters! Look forward to more in chapter three! =D

*paw prints* -Lecs


End file.
